james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Trudy Chacon
What was it with Chacon? After stating that she didn't want to be a martyr, why did she fight so badly? Yeah, it wouldn't serve the story, but she had the Dragon cold, then let them kill her. Just a sloppy moment in the screenplay? :This is not the right place for discussions unrelated to the article's content. Please refer to our blogs or the forum for this purpose. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 20:01, July 28, 2010 (UTC) The Search for the Well of Souls I propose a question. Should this section be deleted? The events of the video game may or may not be canonical. How about removing the section and adding the fact that Michelle Rodriguez reprised the role of Trudy for the game in the trivia? RDASUX 17:24, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Not deleted, but at the very least moved. My suggestion is that it should emulate Grace Augustine, in that the article should have an "in the game" section. HKT 18:39, January 30, 2011 (UTC) That would probably be the best solution. I guess we'll just have to wait and see what the Admins think. RDASUX 19:13, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds good to me but this whole canon thing should be resolved (not in this talk page though). After all the lead scriptwriter of the game has stated (1:15 - 1:31) that it is canon and the text went through Cameron. --LuckyMan 20:14, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Cameron also states that as well. --IWantheUltimateChange 20:55, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :::In that case this article could stay as it is and Grace's (and Quaritch's as he was in the game too) could be changed to reflect Trudy's article. --LuckyMan 21:39, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::I haven't played the game so I can't help you with that, I'm afraid. I say anyone who actually has played through the game and knows the plot as well as the roles that Trudy, Grace and Quaritch play in the game should add the info ASAP. No time like the present. RDASUX 02:54, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :::The thing about canon is that for something to be deemed that status, it must be said by the creator/a legitimate source and it has to coincide with what has already been established as canon. Since there are several clashes of continuity between the game and the movie, I would say that the game is not canon, no matter what the developer/Cameron says. HKT 03:14, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :::Either the info should be placed into a section of its own or added as part of the character's official biography. One or the other. RDASUX 03:25, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::I wonder what Faern or Samsonius think about this. RDASUX 18:07, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't really care where it is mentioned that she flew Ryder around, since it's an unimportant detail. The way it is now, it is at least in the order of events. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 21:51, January 31, 2011 (UTC) I'll tell you what, I'll do a little edting on this page. Don't like? Well then by all means revert. RDASUX 01:45, February 1, 2011 (UTC) "Interestingly, the film showed no consequences for her returning to base during the RDA's assault on the Hometree. " It seems to me that she was demoted to carting food around as a punishment for leaving the assault on Hometree as there is no other reason why Trudy or any other soldier or merc would be ordered to serve food. She likely used the punishment to her and Max's advantage when they freed Jake, Norm and Grace. RDASUX 13:23, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :It's also possible that she volunteered for the job, or that she "hijacked" the cart from the person who was supposed to bring it. But maybe the sentence should say that "...the film shows no clear consequences..." --LuckyMan 16:32, June 16, 2011 (UTC) : It would seem funny though, that they would let her even in remote contact with the others given her role earlier on. The line you suggested, Luckyman, makes the most sense (to me at least). --IWantheUltimateChange (talk) 12:01, November 13, 2013 (UTC)